Mountain High, Cavern Deep
by TNpantherwoman1
Summary: Jane thinks she and Maura are off to a relaxing vacation in Gatlinburg, TN. Frost was ordered by Cavanaugh to keep an eye on Jane because Raymer is out and has escaped. Ma Rizzoli and Aunt Shirley invite themselves laong to also watch out for Jane. So much for a relaxing vacay.
1. Chapter 1

**Mountain High, Cavern Deep**

**A/N Welcome back! Thank you for such amazing support for Eleven Bold and Brazen ****J WOW. As you may have guessed from the title, Jane and Maura are visiting the mountains. Of course, I can't let them take a vacation like regular folks. Where they are, trouble soon follows. **

Jane sat in the molded plastic chair and tried to force her mind to empty. She had humored Maura by purchasing two new gun magazines, but had yet to turn the first page. She was on edge and had no idea why. Every nerve ending in her body was at full attention. She knew Frost was two rows away trying to make himself invisible. Maura was quietly reading a forensics magazine. While she was about to jump out of her skin at the slightest sight or sound?

Finally their flight was called and they presented their boarding passes. Jane allowed Maura to have the window seat. Maybe if she was busy identifying clouds, she would forget to give a lecture on where they were going. This place had better be all Korsak claimed it to be. He and the second wife had honeymooned there. The name sounded peaceful and the pictures were very pretty. She could stand a week of lying in bed for long decadent hours, sipping coffee on the back porch watching the leaves whisper in the breeze. Mountain Mist; her home for a week.

"For the love of.. It can't be! Maura did you see that?" Jane asked in full panic mode.

"Jane, what is it. Calm down. What did you see?" Maura was beside her in an instant.

"What direction Jane, male, female?" Frost had his hand on his Glock. He moved to stand directly in front of Jane blocking her from anyone coming toward the ticket gate.

"Over there." Jane pointed rubbing her eyes. She was seeing things. "Look, forget it guys. I'm just tired. I really do need a vacation. Here I am seeing things I know I can't possibly be seeing."

"What did you see?" Maura repeated her hand on Jane's wrist. She counted a very rapid pulse.

"Was it Raymer?" Frost demanded. If anything happened to Jane in the airport his butt was dog food.

"No. It wasn't Raymer. C'mon, just forget it. I'm seeing things." Jane took anpther step forward then suddenly dogged to the right. She crouched behind the ticket counter her heart racing. Why was her Mother in the airport? She had to be mistaken. Jane peeped over the edge and let out a pitiful squeak.

Impossible! Rushing toward Angela Rizzoli with a bag of snacks in one hand and her purse flying wildly from the other was none other than Aunt Shirley.

"Jane, did you invite your Mother and Aunt?" Maura asked crouching beside her, concern warring with surprise.

"Frost!" Jane hissed.

"Don't look at me partner. I'm here because Cavanaugh ordered me. I didn't invite anyone else to the party."

"Frost, go be a detective." Jane begged. "Find out what flight those two are on and where they're going."

"Please." Maura added with a bright smile.

The young detective knew this was a lost battle and approached the nearest ticket counter. He flashed his badge and spoke earnestly to the attractive ticket agent. In less than a minute he was back a grim look on his face.

"Please do not say Knoxville, Gatlinburg or pigeon Forge." Jane begged almost bouncing on her heels.

He looked at the arrival and departure board and refused to say anything.

"How many babysitters do I need?" Jane snapped. She pushed herself to her full height and stalked after the disappearing pair.

"We go company and she aint smiling." Angela whispered to Shirley.

"So much for anonymity in a big metropolitan airport." Shirley huffed. She spotted a load of luggage moving toward them. "Normally, I wouldn't do this, but."

"Desperate times call for, well you know. Do something. If she catches up to us she will never let us get on that plane."

Shirley waited until the luggage was right on them. She kicked with her left foot and pushed against the soft leather with both hands. Bags flew off the cart and scattered over the floor. "Run!" She yelled to Angela.

The two sprinted as fast as they could to the ladies room. Luck was on their side and two stalls stood open for them. They ducked inside and prayed Jane didn't stoop to look under the doors. Angela could still climb onto the stool and perch, but Shirley was a bit top heavy. If she tried squatting on top of the stool, they would be calling for a plumber, an ambulance and a priest.

"This is crazy! Why are we chasing my mother and aunt through the airport?" Jane demanded. "Let them go to wherever. I am on vacation and they can just amuse themselves." She stalked back to the ticket counter and waited to board the flight to Knoxville's McGhee Tyson Airport.

"She'll calm down once we get airborne." Maura assured frost.

On the plane Jane pretended to snooze while Maura chatted across the isle to Frost. "The airport is located 12 miles south of downtown Knoxville. It occupies more than 2,000 acres with space for additional economic development and can accommodate any size aircraft. Federal Express, UPS and Airborne Express all have buildings designed tp meet their specific needs. Federal express and UPS together account for almost 90% of the air freight at McGhee Tyson Airport."

"Maura, I love you dearly, but if you lecture us this entire flight I will not be responsible for the violence I visit upon you. Please Baby, just put on your headphones or read a magazine. Please." Jane lay with her head on Maura's shoulder. Dark brown locked with molten hazel and the world stopped.

Wasn't there a line in a Lady Gaga song that says if love isn't rough it isn't fun, or something to that effect? Would Jane let her inner cavewoman out if the lecture continued? Maybe she would push that particular button once they were safely ensconced in the luxury chalet. She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to silky jet locks. "I'll fill Detective Frost in on the rest of then wonders of the Knoxville Airport some other time."

Frost chuckled but otherwise remained quiet. He slipped on the headphones and zoned out. With Jane being so on edge, he had to keep his guard up and razor sharp. At least until they knew where Raymer was and what he was up to.

At the airport, Frost was a gentleman and waited for the bags while Jane and Maura went to the Enterprise car rental counter.

"I want something fast and luxurious." Jane informed when asked by the pierced Enterprise Employee what she was looking to rent.

"We have a White Diamond Cadillac DTS."

"Fine, we'll take it for a week." Jane provided ID and signed the paperwork.

"Isn't that a little pricey, we could have gotten a hybrid… You know what, never mind. We are on vacation and we deserve to be pampered a little."

"Please enter the address into the GPS." Jane said helping Frost load the bags.

"Where are we going?"

"Sorry, I meant to give you this at the airport but, then I spotted Ma and Aunt Shirley and forgot." Jane passed Maura the brochures Korsak had given her from Mountain Laurel Chalets.

Maura programmed the address into the GPS and they began the journey to Gatlinburg. Jane let out a loud whoosh of breath and relaxed into the butter soft leather seat. She felt most of the tension drop away as they drew closer to the mountains. A genuine smile lit up her entire face as Maura spotted the Tram going to the top of the mountain.

"Jane, we have got to ride the tram. Do they have ski runs?" She asked excitement causing her voice to rise. "And the Artists community. We have to go through all the shops. All the handmade goods!"

"You are worse than a child on Christmas." Jane teased twirling a lock of tawny blonde hair around her index finger. "Yes we will ride the tram. They probably don't have any snow this time of year, but if you like, we may be able to come back when there is snow."

"What about the shops?" Maura couldn't help asking.

"Of course I will allow you to drag me through every single shop in the county, but you have to allow me to sleep late and sit on the porch drinking coffee."

"Deal." Maura promised leaning as far as the seatbelt would allow. Thankfully Jane met her halfway and they shared a swift kiss.

"Not to be a party pooper, but this road is awfully curvy, how about waiting to do all that once we get to the place?" Frost asked nervously.

Jane shot him an annoyed glance but returned her gaze to the road. The only curves she wanted to think about were sitting less that six inches to her right. But she could be patient. She had to sort through her emotions and feelings and see where she and Maura stood. Maybe she wouldn't be sleeping so late after all…..

**A/N OK here is the first chapter. Let me know what you think. And thank you in advance for reading and reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**A/N It's cool that some of you know / live in the G'burg area. Beautiful place to visit. Even on vacation, Jane can't relax and just sit on a porch drinking coffee. In this chapter she meets the neighbors. **

"Jane," Frost spoke quietly but with authority. "At the next available turn, take it. Doesn't matter if it's left or right."

"We picked up a tail? You gotta be kidding me!" Jane growled. Were the planets in line in the shape of a skull and crossbones or maybe an evil eye?

"A hundred yards ahead on the right." Maura informed. "I'm not totally up to date on police procedures…" She began only to be silenced by Jane and Frost.

"I'm under orders from Cavanaugh to keep a low profile and my eyes on Jane at all times…well most of the time."

"You mean call the local LEO's and let them know two Boston homicide detectives are rattling around in their backyard? No way. We contact them, you can forget about riding the tram and shopping until you drop."

Maura shot a hard look at frost then fixed her glare on Jane. "Keeping you safe is more important than a fun vacation, Jane. I will not allow you to put yourself in danger just to show me a good time."

Husky laughter filled the car. Jane patted Maura's knee and whispered just loud enough for Frost to hear. "Seems I remember a few times when showing you a good time put me in plenty danger. Do you remember the time we…"

"Jane, please take this threat seriously. We have no idea what Raymer's capable of doing. We don't know what he wants. Please."

Her first instinct was to slam on the brakes and let the car smash into the Cadillac's trunk. While the driver figured out if his, or her, head was still attached she would introduce herself and Mr. Glock. She increased speed so they were out of sight for a few seconds.

"Frost, get ready to take the passenger side. Maura, please stay in the car with your head below window level. Please." As she said this last, she accelerated again and barely made the turn into the narrow driveway.

"Has Jane lost her marbles?" Angela Rizzoli asked watching the Cadillac speed up then disappear. "What kind of game is she playing?"

"Oh Dear," Aunt Shirley pressed a hand to her bosom. "She thinks we're chasing her."

"We are following her. Remember, you said tell the lady at the chalet rental office that we were the Rizzoli party booked into the Mountain Mist chalet."

"Not following, chasing. She thinks we're a couple of…. criminals bent on doing them bodily harm." Shirley patiently explained.

"Can't the voices in your head talk to the ones visiting with Jane and tell her everything is OK?"

Shirley tilted her salt and pepper head first right and then left contemplating Angela's suggestion. What would it hurt?

"Oh God!" Angela screeched. "Shirley for God's sakes open your eyes while you're driving! We're about to go over the side of this very large very scary mountain!"

"I always forget about that." Shirley said wistfully opening her eyes in time to keep the tires form slipping off the road and over the side into a free fall.

"Don't you ever do that again! My heart is beating a mile a second." Angela sat with her hands pressed to her throat willing her heartbeat back to normal. Her eyes opened wide and fixed on Shirley's tense face. "Will they shoot us?"

"We didn't think this out very well did we?" Shirley asked trying to contact her guide while her eyes remained on the dangerous road.

"Oh my God! I know where Tommy gets it."

"Get's what Angela Dear?" Shirley slowed and prepared to turn into the drive of Hemlock Haven.

"Is the buyer a woman?"

"No."

"Take a careful look out the window."

Compact in stature, but ruthless, Seth struck fear into everyone he met. An inch above his eye a shallow depression large enough to accommodate a child's fist announced to the world he had met with death first hand and came out on the better end of the bargain. In fact, Seth had been declared dead from a depressed skull fracture. The fact he lived would have made medical journals the world over had he not murdered the entire medical team working to save his life.

"I make two women and one man." Jordan his partner of two years whispered, more out of habit than anything else.

"Could be folks lost, just looking for the chalet they rented." Seth studied the tall brunette and the black man. "If vacationers were lost, one of them wouldn't be hiding. You thinking TBI, local jerks, or the big bad FBI?"

"They aren't local. My money's on the Federal Bureau of Incompetency."

Seth pulled a Colt from his waistband and inspected the rounds. "Let's go introduce ourselves, we don't want to be rude." He returned the Colt to his waistband.

Jane watched the two men step out onto the porch and walk toward the car broad smiles plastered on their pasty white faces. These boys needed some sun in a serious way. Her palms were tingling and every hair on her body was at full attention.

"_These are some seriously bad dudes Vanilla. You watch yourself."_

"Thanks for the warning. Any idea who these lovely gentleman might be?"

Frost opened his mouth to speak then closed it realizing Jane was having a conversation with Rondo. He was pretty sure Jane was on the up and up, no mumbo jumbo, hocus pocus just to mess with him. Still watching his normally sane partner talk to a voice in her head was freaking him out just a little.

"_They don't work for the Welcome Wagon and you can forget Mary Kay too. The short one is a cold blooded killer. Blondie aint no saint, but he only kills if he has no other choice." _

"Damn, and here I find myself needing a new tube of mascara and some rad lipstick." Jane snarked. She saw the bulge as Cold Blood stepped off the porch and prayed Frost had seen it too. Time to act like a tourist.

"Can we help you?" Jordan asked in his friendliest tone.

"I thought I took the right turn, but seeing you guys, I'm beginning to think I missed the turn off for Pine Top." She uttered a silent thank you to Maura for reading the names of the various chalets aloud as they drove up the mountain.

"Sorry, I'm not familiar with Pine Top. This unit is Hemlock Haven."

So the tall blond did all the talking. Was that to keep curious law enforcement types from getting a good make on Shorty's voice? "Pine Top." She repeated looking puzzled. "You don't happen to have a map of the mountain do you? The lady at the rental office said she was out of maps and wrote the directions on a sheet of paper for us."

"Sorry, same thing happened to us." Jordan lied smoothly. "I think you should have stayed straight instead of turning left."

"_Try to get Killer to speak." Rondo urged. He wasn't physically on the mountain, and therefore in no real danger, but the flint eyed murderer scared him to the marrow of his bones._

"Are you guys on your honeymoon? I hear Gatlinburg is a great place to get married. All those lovely little wedding chapels. Kinda like Vegas in the South."

"You think we're homos?" Seth barked. The veins stood out on the smooth side of his forehead. His ham like hands curled into fists, uncurled and curled again.

"Hey, nothing wrong with same sex marriage. We're from Boston, it's legal in our state. I'm glad to hear the South is more open minded than I thought. I mean this is the Bible Belt and all."

Seth bristled with anger. At any second his temper would explode. Jordan quickly crossed to his partner's side and pulled him into a one armed embrace. "You caught us. We've been trying to keep a low profile since we are in a state not very friendly to gays. I mean that chicken franchise has a lot of folks fired up about our kind." He dug his fingers into the hard ridge of muscle at Seth's waist. "Right Love?"

"I will kill you for this!" Seth promised in a furious whisper for Jordan's ears only.

The sound of the Jeep Wrangler pulling into the drive caused all four to turn and glare at Angela hanging from the passenger window and Shirley behind the wheel.

"_Vanilla, this is no place for Mama. Get her out of here pronto or sooner! Is this a planned family vacation?"_

"Are you Ladies lost?" Jane asked side stepping toward the Jeep.

"We're looking for…Cherokee Winds" Shirley blurted before Angela could make up something. She had studied the map while Angela shopped for groceries at the Kroger. They had enough food and alcohol for twelve people.

"Look we're lost too. Why don't you follow us down the mountain and back to the rental office. They will just have to find some maps, or get some printed up." Jane glared at her Aunt willing her to cooperate. Now was not the time to be stubborn. A trait all the Rizzoli's possessed in great abundance.

Jordan locked his fingers with Seth's iron ones. "You Ladies drive careful on these narrow twisty mountain roads. And have a great vacation." He turned and began walking back to the porch, his hold forcing Seth to follow.

"Do drive careful, these roads are very dangerous." Seth added in a menacing tone.

Jane rushed back to the Cadillac and jumped into the driver's seat. She started the powerful car and hit the horn as a signal for Shirley to back out.

Maura waited until they were once again traveling in the direction of Mountain Mist to speak. "Jane, the shorter man, he escaped from a mental facility over a year ago. He is responsible for the deaths of at least ten people."

"That's just fucking great. We come to one of the greatest vacation spots on earth and our neighbor turns out to be a murderer. What are the odds."

"I took photos while you were chatting up those nice gentlemen." Frost informed. "Korsak just sent me the ID's. The shorter one is Seth Thomes. A robbery went bad and his crew turned on him. That crater on his head, they beat him with a Mag-light."

"He was in a coma for sixteen months. Once he wakened, he murdered the entire night shift and escaped." Maura finished.

"The blond is Jordan Malley, a three time loser. He likes to think of himself as an educated thief. Claims he can beat any alarm system on the market."

"Well, this is going to be one relaxing vacation!" Jane snapped. She pulled out her cell and tossed it to Maura. Call Ma and see where those two are really staying."

Angela answered on the first ring. "Are those men dangerous?"

"Yes, Ma. Very dangerous. Where are you and Aunt Shirley staying?"

"Well,"

"Ma!" The hairs were standing on end all over her body. "You and Shirley aren't, oh by some chance, staying at Mountain Mist are you?"

**A/N , OK I'd love to hear what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**A/N Now that the gang is mostly here they can seriously begin getting on Jane's nerves. Jane tries to sort out her feelings about Maura. **

Shirley parked the Jeep and unlocked the cargo door. She gave Angela a bag and shooed her toward the door. They would all function better on a full stomach. Shirley heard the door slam and purposefully ignored the heavy tread of Jane's boots.

No way was she going to allow them to ignore her. They invited themselves on this vacation and now a pair of dangerous criminals had seen and spoken to them. She took a deep breath and tried to be reasonable. "Ma, Aunt Shirley did you leave anything in the store?" That was not what she had planned to say.

"_Vanilla, that isn't going to help you get rid of them."_

"Rondo, please shut up!"

Even though Jane spoke in a raw whisper, Shirley heard. "They do tend to show up at random moments sometimes, Dear. In time you will learn to block his presence."

This was not going well at all. Shirley was operating under the assumption that she needed to teach Jane how to deal with and control the new ability the shock had given her. Her mother was there being her usual nosy self. Jane knew that wasn't entirely true. She knew her mother meant well, but now wasn't the time. "Listen, I don't mean to come off rude, I just…I need some time to process all this."

"What you need is a good meal, a long uninterrupted sleep and some sunshine. Get the color back in those cheeks." Angela advised. "You won't even know Shirley and I are here."

While the women had been talking, Frost and Maura had been taking bags from the Jeep and unloading in the kitchen. "While we are all here, let's prepare a great meal and enjoy each other's company. We can sort out anything else in the morning"

"Being an only child, you love this don't you?" Jane asked pinching Maura's side.

"Ouch!" Maura returned the favor and added one. "Absolutely. Dinners at my parents house are always so quiet. Rizzoli family dinners are loud and filled with love and yummy food."

"You pinched me twice and you said 'yummy". Jane let out a carefree laugh as Maura tossed the bag of groceries to Frost and took off in a dead run. Both women were in great shape, but Jane's much longer legs ate up the distance between them.

Maura broke left when she should have ran straight. Jane's lean body trapped her against the rough bark of a cedar. "Do you surrender, or do I mete out my justice?"

"That depends on your brand of justice. I may have to throw myself on your mercy and hope for leniency."

"Being a traitor carries a high price. Are you sure you want to know what it is?"

Heat started in her toes and burned all the way to the roots of her hair. The desire threatening to leap from those dark brown orbs scorched her. Maura arched her back forcing more contact. She loved the feel of Jane's strength whether it was protecting her or driving her insane with passion.

"Are you two going to play around all evening or help get dinner ready?" Angela called ignoring the shushes form both Frost and Shirley.

That voice was like a bucket of ice water. Jane shook off the desire tingling through her every nerve ending. Maybe her Mother was here to keep her from making another huge mistake. After all, she and Maura had tried this relationship thing before and it hadn't worked out so hot. She released Maura's shoulders and stepped toward the chalet. "Coming, Ma."

"Five is definitely a crowd!" Maura groused. She needed to get Shirley on their side. Maybe the two would like to go on an all day tour. She knew Frost was on board, he would gladly disappear for a day. She and Jane just needed time to talk. There was so much she needed to say and she was sure Jane felt the same way. She trudged into the chalet and allowed herself to be ushered into unpacking. They would have time to talk tonight in bed.

The meal had been consumed in companionable silence. Everyone was processing his or her thoughts. Frost and Maura had cleaned away the dinner remains and loaded the dishwasher while the others unpacked.

"Frost, you have to take the bottom level. Being the only male you need that privacy. Shirley you and Jane can have the main level with the king bed and Jane and I will take the top level with the queen."

Everyone began talking at once. Frost had automatically chosen the lower level away from the four women. Jane and Maura had put their things in the upper level as had Angela. Shirley had settled into the main level knowing she didn't want to climb stairs.

"That's cool. I love me a hot tub and the game room is off the chain."

"Why do you get to decide who sleeps where?"

"Angela, I think it would be best if both you and Shirley stay on the main floor."

"Angela, Dear. Those two young things keep very different hours than us older birds."

"Why is everybody going crazy, my way makes perfect sense."

"I'm going to say good night and let you ladies work this out." Frost flashed a toothy grin and disappeared. No way did he want to stay in the middle of all that riled up estrogen.

"You were not even invited on this trip. No way do you decide sleeping arrangements."

"There are certain things Jane and I need to discuss. Things that require a…privacy."

"Maura the girls have valid points, Dear. We did invite ourselves on this little vacation."

"Why should Maura be forced to sleep with Jane's snoring?"

"Me. Snore?" Jane fumed. "This delicate little creature sounds like a garbage truck. Sorry Maura."

"Really Jane!" Maura was torn between laughter and indignation. "Yes, well it seems we both make night music. So that settles it. You ladies need your rest and sleeping with either of us would only keep you awake."

"I snore too. Maura, it's a Rizzoli thing". Angela began only to be silenced by Shirley.

"We mustn't be bad guests Darling. We will see you in the morning. Sleep well my Angel." She pulled Jane in for a tight embrace and gave Maura a wink over Jane's shoulder.

Angela allowed Shirley to drag her to the end of the hall. Maura stood waiting for the door to open and an excuse to fly out. When none came, she turned her attention to Jane. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Let's drink it on the porch." The chalet felt stuffy.

Maura poured two glasses of merlot and followed Jane onto the porch. She longed to snuggle in Jane's arms on the porch swing, but Jane settled into a matching chair.

"Here's to our first night in the mountains."

"Let sanity and peace return." Jane pleaded clinking her glass to Maura's. "Look at those stars. You could never see anything like this in Boston."

"Nature at it's best." Maura sipped her own wine and asked softly. "Jane, is there anything I can say or do to help you through this crisis?"

By sheer force of will, Jane fought tears. She sat gulping fresh night air allowing it to sear her lungs and clear a path for the words she needed to say. "There's a tug of war going on in my heart. I want you, but…"

Maura could feel the pain radiating from her …She left her chair and knelt on the floor next to Jane. "But?"

"I don't trust you."

Pain blindsided Maura, she plopped flat onto the porch dumbly staring up at Jane. The words rose in her throat only to be trampled down again by pride. How could everything be destroyed by a few careless words uttered by someone now dead. After all they had been through with Hoyt and Dennis and all the cases they had worked side by side to solve. Jane felt she couldn't trust Maura?

"Maura, I'm not trying to hurt you or extract revenge. I. It felt like my heart shattered in a million pieces when you… Ah Christ! I just don't know what's real anymore."

"So if I'd kissed you in that parking lot before I was kidnapped and almost killed everything would be OK." Maura snapped losing the fight to control her temper.

"Maura, that wasn't the only time. You acted like we were strangers in public. And don't say you're shy about PDA. I've seen you with guys. And since when do you care what people think. We're from MA, gay marriage is legal there."

"Jane, please don't raise your voice. This is a delicate situation. I've never felt like this. I've never been in a relationship with another woman. It doesn't matter if the whole freaking state is gay or straight, this is about you and me."

"I've never felt like this either. And what does it matter if it's a guy or a girl. I feel what I feel. How can you deny what you feel? That's the part that hurts me. The fact that you can deny me, us."

"I'm sorry if you felt that was happening. I don't process things the way others do. Jane, I've never had a successful relationship. I just keep thinking that if we go down that road, it will have the same result. I don't want a failed relationship with you."

Jane drained her wine and stood moving toward the door. "Would you like another?"

"No. I haven't finished the first." Maura now tried to contain her tears. She sniffed and got to her feet careful to keep her back to Jane. "Why don't you sit and enjoy the stars, I feel a soak in the whirlpool might help me sleep."

Jane watched her go and felt a tear in her chest. She followed Maura into the chalet, but made for the kitchen instead of the stairs. It would be a long time before she could put her head down and sleep tonight. The three houseguests were going to find themselves thrown out tomorrow. She needed time to spend with Maura, time to process and work through all the obstacles.

"So much for a relaxing vacation." She sank back into the depths of the deck chair and allowed her eyes to close. The stress of the day seemed to melt away on the soft night breeze. She would go inside in a minute and she and Maura would have a calm conversation.

In the space beneath the porch two menacing figures huddled. They had been listening to the conversation between Maura and Jane with a great deal of interest.

"Well I'll be damned. I didn't figure them for lezzies. Guess that's why they thought we were a couple." Seth whispered.

"At least they aint getting it on with the Afro American." Jordan spat.

"What do you make of those two old biddies."

"Hey, that one aint too bad. In fact she's a looker."

"But why the song and dance act at our place?"

"I don't know, but the two older ones aint law. That young buck acts like a Fed though don't he?"

"Strange cast of characters, we got here Seth snarled.

"We only have two more days to get that gold shipment. Whatever these Boston folks got going in, it'll have to wait. We take care of business first."

"Unless they get in the way."

Jane and crew would pass a safe night, but the other unwanted guest from Boston would not live to see daylight.

**Let me know what you think, who do you think the other guests could be?**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**A/N What a mess we have here. Jane and Maura at odds and a chalet full of unwanted guests to prevent the necessary airing out and patching up. Two very unsavory characters up to no good. And one thief who thought he could play hardball, ends up…well you'll soon find out.**

The Bitch has me arrested and followed! Raymer's thoughts were tumbling all over themselves. "I know she still has it. I ransacked every inch of her apartment and that damned ME's office. I know she has it!" He growled.

If Raymer had been more attuned to his surroundings he would have known two very large predators were closing in on him and I'm not talking about a pair of Grizzly bears. Seth circled to the right and Jordan came in from the left. Both men were equally skilled with firearms and knives. But the preferred weapon for both killers was hand to hand. Jordan loved to strike hard, clean and fast. He could snap a neck in less than thirty seconds. Seth was more like a rabid jackal. He loved to rain blow after blow causing as much destruction as possible. Buckets of blood and gore were his idea of a fun time.

"I'll bet the two of them have been plotting how to unearth the treasure. It belongs to me! I will recover that map and take back my birthright! Two mousey females are not going to stand in my way."

"What map? What treasure?" Jordan mouthed once the two were close enough for the light from the porch to penetrate the inky darkness.

"Forget this asshole. He's just rambling. Concentrate!" Seth hissed. He had lost the coin toss and this kill belonged to Jordan. The man had no imagination. He crept behind his victims. Placed one arm around the chest. The other on the back of the head. Before the victim could draw a breath, he cupped the chin and jerked violently to the left or right and the victim was a lifeless heap of flesh which he then dropped in a tidy pile and walked away. Seth could feel the tension building in his very cells. He needed the satisfying thunk of his fists pounding helpless flesh. He craved the sound of bones snapping as he landed powerful blow after blow. But not tonight. He would just have to track and kill a few more animals.

Jordan chose his spot and waited for Raymer to pace close enough for him to grab. He had to be patient and let the raving lunatic come to him. It was too risky to step into the glow of the light keeping Jane company on the porch. One more step and he could remove this possible threat.

Neither Seth nor Jordan considered that the inhabitants of Mountain Mist were Raymer's targets. Nor did it occur to them that by killing Raymer, they insured the safety of those inside the upscale chalet. Both men were like Old Time Gold Seekers. They only thought of the treasure they sought. To the two criminals stalking Raymer, the only treasure worth talking about was the one they were planning to steal in a locked vault in a bank.

"Who's th…" The rest of the question died with Raymer. A sickening snap and he became a midnight snack for the forest wildlife.

Jordan flashed Seth a satisfied smile and heaved Raymer over his shoulder. He had noticed several tracks on the way up to the chalet. No reason to let the forest creatures go hungry when there was fresh meat available. He placed the body a few feet from a nearby stream and removed the once neatly pressed suit. He checked the pockets failing to find a map or anything else about a treasure. As a gift to Seth, he took his ever present knife, and made several deep cuts to the chest, thighs and back. Once the scent of blood filled the air, the creatures would descend and enjoy the free buffet.

"Fucking took you long enough." Seth pouted when Jordan joined him on the road.

"Here, this is about your size." Jordan tossed the suit at Seth and flashed a satisfied grin. "Now it's time to get a good night's sleep. We have an early appointment in the morning."

"Keep your damned monkey suit." Seth tossed the suit into the darkness. No gloves, sweaty palms, nice high tree branch. Seems our pal Set forgot all about this thing called forensic science. Once the Park rangers found the naked body, the next thing to come to light was a man's suit caught in the branches of a dogwood tree.

On the porch Jane paced a minute, then sat and rocked a minute. She was torn between storming the upstairs and begging Maura to forgive her and jumping in the Cadillac and heading to the airport. She could catch a red-eye to Boston and…be a chicken shit and run away.

"I told Maura I didn't trust her! What the fuck was I thinking? I've done some terrible things to Maura, but this. Wow, bottom of the barrel."

She sank onto the swing and dropped her face into her hands. "I shot her biological Father and was a big part of making sure he found his way into a cell."

Pain shot through her chest as the thought of Maura's face filled her memory. That look when her bullet had felled Paddy Doyle often chased her from sleep and into the land of nightmares. And now she had just topped that shitty act. She had to leave, take a flight tonight and give Maura room to process this latest betrayal.

Jane gave a wounded moan and stormed into the chalet. She couldn't face Maura, not after this. She found a pen with the rental company logo and a matching pad. She sank onto a nearby chair and scribbled "Maura,"

"Going somewhere?" The tear roughened voice sliced through Jane down to the bone.

"Maura." Jane whispered. She raised haunted brown eyes to lock with equally haunted hazel.

"I understand why you want to leave. Honestly, I do." One tear escaped from the corner of her right eye and slid down her freckled cheek.

Jane wanted nothing more than to wipe the track of that tear away with her thumb and prevent the next from falling. She watched as more tears fell. Her heart hammered like a hummingbird on speed, but her feet refused to move. She was not going to cause Maura more pain. She was going back to Boston until she could repair some of the damage. She would find a way to fix them.

"Please stay." Now the tears were freely flowing. Maura's voice shook with a mixture of emotions Jane tried to process.

"Maura, if I stay, I'll only end up hurting you again. The only way to keep you safe from me is to stay away from you." Jane spoke through clenched teeth praying she could keep her composure. The last thing she wanted was for Maura to try and comfort her.

"Jane, please." The words formed a dam in her throat and refused to spill. She had so much she needed to say, but her will wasn't strong enough to dislodge the lump of emotion muting her.

Her heart shattered in a million pieces and she was across the room in a blink cradling the most beautiful face in the world in her hands. She looked deep in the hazel depths holding her and obeyed the command. Their lips met soft as a feather on snow and sealed. Pain. Betrayal. Past. Future. Nothing mattered but the now.

"Oh no!" Frost groaned. He had heard Maura ask if Jane was leaving. "What would Korsak do?" He had no idea that three dangerous men roamed the night and that in minutes one would kill leaving two. He smacked his palm against his forehead. There had to be a way to make Jane stay. A gleam sparked in his eyes and he raced up the steps and into the kitchen. Had he looked to the left he would have seen the embrace and allowed nature to do as it often does, heal.

"Jane, danger. Outside. Come on we need to find it, them, before they get away."

Jane heard the frantic babbling and watched Frost pull a flashlight from the pantry. He was wild eyed and panicked. She pressed her lips more firmly to Maura's then withdrew. "Maura, please go into the room with Ma and Aunt Shirley. Lock the door and don't open it for anyone but me or Frost." Jane reluctantly dropped her hands form Maura's breast and hip and replaced them with her Glock and a second flashlight.

"Jane, be careful." Maura urged her entire body still tingling from the unexpected passion.

"Lock the door. Everything will be OK." Jane vowed and sprinted into the dark trailing Frost.

"This way." He called inadvertently trampling the crime scene neither he nor Jane knew existed, at least not for a few more hours.

Jane walked to his right her light scanning the path from side to side. Had she bothered to look up, she would have seen the sleeve of a white man's dress shirt flutter in the night breeze. They continued following in Jordan's steps, wiping out valuable evidence. Both would be cursing a blue streak after a visit from the Gatlinburg Police.

"I guess they heard us coming and ran off." Frost said after a half hour of searching in the dark. He knew Jane would stay. The cop in her wouldn't allow her to leave innocents in a potentially dangerous situation. He felt good about his role as matchmaker.

They retraced their steps and made two circles around the chalet. Once they were both assured that no one was around, they went inside and faced the three terrified women sitting on the sofa.

"Why are you in the living room?" Jane demanded. "I told Maura for the three of you to stay in the bedroom with the door locked."

"We were worried." Angela said stubbornly. She held tightly to Maura's trembling hands.

Shirley looked from Jane to frost. Her guides had said nothing about danger being nearby. They were half right. The people in the chalet were not in immediate danger, but there was most certainly danger close by. She patted her short hair and wondered if Jane or Frost had sounded the alarm.

"Look, it's late. Let's all get to bed and we'll look again in the morning." Frost gave a shaky smile. "I'm a city boy. It could have just been a large animal."

"Two legged or four?" Shirley pounced.

"Yeah." He gave Jane a speculative look. "Why don't you go on to bed. I'll take first watch. Say four hours?" Not that he intended to stay up even an hour. He would wait until everyone had settled in for the night, then he would go to bed himself satisfied in the knowledge that he had prevented Jane from leaving and was therefore helping her and Maura work through their issues.

"I got it." Maura said slipping out of Jane's embrace.

She and Jane had climbed the stairs together hand in hand. Once in the bedroom, they had sat on the bed wanting to talk, but unsure of what to say to bridge the ever widening gap between them. Finally they had silently embraced then stretched out on top of the covers fully clothed hand in hand. Sleep had claimed them almost immediately.

"Ma'am." A uniformed police officer greeted her politely.

"Jane!" Maura called feeling her knees weaken.

In an instant both Jane and Frost were at her side.

"May I come in?" asked the officer a little less politely.

As the officer stepped inside Angela and Shirley made an appearance. "Does this have anything to do with last night?" Angela blurted without thinking.

"What happened last night?" The officer demanded.

**I know, I've thrown a lot at you in this chapter. At least we know where Raymer is and what happened to him. Right?**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**A/N One dead thief. Two murdering neighbors. Jane in emotional quicksand. Maura lost inside herself. Frost an uncomfortable third wheel. Aunt Shirley too busy herding Ma Rizzoli to know danger is way too close. And speaking of Ma…She is just all in the middle of Jane and Maura….Did I miss anything? Are you ready to see what comes next?**

"So you admit something happened here last night?"

"Of course something happened. We didn't call you because we have two police officers here already."

"It's sweet of you to drive all the way out here, but everything is under control."

"Where's the body?"

"Body? What body?" Frost and Jane demanded in unison.

"We made a thorough search of the area last night. There was no body." Jane asserted.

"So the two of you, Bahstuns finest are the geniuses that destroyed the crime scene and valuable evidence." Chief Dan Pyle snorted. "Figures."

"Don't give up your day job." Jane chuckled at the attempt to speak with a Boston accent. "I'm guessing you have a body and would like a nice tidy confession to close your case."

"I don't expect you to do all the work. How about we compromise and you just hand over the murder weapon. I'll take it from there."

"Sorry to disappoint you. Where did you find a body?" Jane tried again.

"Why don't we start like we did back in kindergarten. Just tell me your name and where you're from."

"Dr. Maura Dorothea Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Boston. Here on vacation"

"Shirley Rizzoli. Atlantic City. On vacation too."

Ma looked from Jane to Frost to the stone faced Gatlinburg police officer. She gave a resigned sigh and said, "Angela Rizzoli, Boston."

"Barry Frost, homicide detective. Boston."

"Dan." A tin voice called from the speaker on his shoulder. "Come back Dan."

"Pyle here, go ahead Blend."

"Coroner has the body loaded and ready to roll. You need a hand with them Boston folks?"

"Negative. Please escort the body to the morgue."

"Will do Chief, Blend over and out."

Jane seemed to deflate. There really had been a murder last night. Right under her nose!

"You ready to join the party yet?" Pyle was more adept at reading body language than reading printed words on a page.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli, Boston."

"How about we start with whatever drew you and Frost here out tramping around in the dark last night."

"I thought I heard something. I alerted Jane and we searched the area." No way could he admit to playing matchmaker for Jane and Maura.

"Just to give me a clear picture of the scene here last night, please tell me where everyone was when you heard something and the time."

"We had already retired for the night and Jane and Maura were having a discussion in the kitchen." Angela supplied. She had wanted a glass of milk, but changed her mind when she saw Jane draw Maura into her arms.

"I was downstairs surfing channels."

"Time?' Pyle reminded.

"Close to eleven." Maura supplied. "Chief Pyle, have you spoken to the men staying at the Hornet's Nest yet?"

"Two officers stopped by there an hour ago. No one home." Pyle was less antagonistic now that he knew Maura was "someone" and not some random queer. He could deal with professionals that bent that way, at least until they started trying to act like man and woman.

"Chief Pyle, do you have an ID on the victim?" Jane and Shirley might be the ones with special abilities, but his intuition, his Cop Gut, was telling him he knew exactly who the Gatlinburg police had found in the woods.

"As a matter of fact we do." Pyle grinned relishing his news. "No big loss to humanity, he had a rap sheet going back to his teens. He even spent some time in prison."

Jane joined Frost at the corner of dazed and confused. Raymer had somehow followed them and met an untimely end. On their watch. Cavanaugh was going to shit a pallet of gold bricks.

"Looks like you might be familiar with this individual, judging from your expressions."

"Richard Raymer." Jane confirmed staring down into the glassy dead eyes.

"We got one of them travel sized fingerprint gizmos." A young officer bragged.

"Would ya'll like to fill me in on why this paragon of goodness was skulking around in the dark behind your chalet?"

"My guess would be, "up to no good." Frost answered.

"Detective Rizzoli, I don't think he liked you very much."

"Yeah, I was walking the floor losing sleep over it."

"If ya'll decide to go over the mountain into Cherokee, or out of the immediate area, I'd really appreciate a call with your travel plans."

Jane nodded at Frost who pulled a business card from his wallet and passed it to the young officer. "We'd sure appreciate a call once you have a cause of death." She said with a smile.

The officer turned beet red and his adams apple bobbed a half dozen times before he could speak. "I…It's gonna be awhile. The coroner got called into Knoxville for some big to-do down there."

"Unless your ME would like to lend the state of Tennessee a hand." Pyle urged.

"We'll discuss it with Maura and let you know." Something was going on inside Maura's head and Jane wasn't sure if it was safe to turn Maura loose on the Chief.

Maura listened patiently while Jane and Frost filled her in on the conversation with Pyle and their visit to the morgue. "Did he actually ask me to do the autopsy?"

"Not exactly."

"It was more like a challenge." Frost admitted. He noticed the difference in Maura also. Maybe it was all this fresh mountain air. City people weren't used to such pure oxygen. It was playing with their brain functions.

Maura gave Frost a wink and turned to face Jane. "I'd be only too thrilled to assist the great state of Tennessee." She saw Pyle stop a few feet away and stare at the group from Boston. "I'll give you a call when I need a ride home."

"Maura, I'm not leaving you here alone with these….men." Jane hissed. She feared for the men, not Maura.

"I'll be fine. I'm sure Chief Pyle will attend to my every need." Maura loosed a silvery laugh when she saw the muscles in Pyle's jaw bunch. Power, raw and animalistic surged through her. How dare these yokels look down on her just because she had romantic feelings for another woman.

Pleasure shot through Jane as Maura stepped close enough for their bodies to blend. She sighed and tangled her hands in Maura's soft locks as their lips met and fused. Passion white hot boiled her blood as skilled hands cupped the round globes of her ass. Jane groaned into Maura's mouth and captured a greedy pink tongue.

"Excuse me." Pyle snapped. "Shouldn't we be getting started on the body?"

Reluctantly Maura ended the kiss and stepped back to look into the disgusted face of Chief Pyle. "Oh, you mean the dead body. Jane, I'll see you later. Frost, take care of her."

""I'…ll drive you back to the chalet." The young officer stammered looking anywhere but at Jane.

Seth and Jordan strolled into Mountain National Bank at stop light 18. Seth approached a balding male teller at the first cage and asked to break a hundred dollar bill. Jordan made eye contact with an eager blonde and began asking about CD rates.

The two men, just happened to want a cup of coffee and traveled a short way up the street to visit Coffee and Company.

"New guards today." Seth whispered standing near the register as the barista created his latte.

"Armed and wearing body armor." Jordan added sipping his hot chocolate with cinnamon and chocolate shavings.

"Did you happen to catch the face in the back of the cop car we passed on the way here?"

"That nosy bitch and her friend, yeah. I made them."

"Think they saw us?"

"Doesn't matter. This deal goes down as planned." What was another couple of deaths?

"You're sure that friend of a friend sold us armor piercing rounds, right?"

"Should anyone decide to play hero, the body count will take a dramatic rise. This is my last job. No one gets in the way. No one."

For once they were on the same page. Even if the sheep followed as docile as a newborn lamb, there would be bloodshed. Seth would make sure of it!

**Maura is growing a little bold and danger and taking Jane by complete surprise. If only things could stay sweet and lovey…..**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**A/N Thank you for pointing out some inconsistencies in the last chapter. I did go back and try to clarify a couple of things. A few details I left out on purpose, I intend to introduced them later. I'm glad you like a more bold and assertive Maura. Get ready for more of her.**

It was easy to follow the route trampled by the Gatlinburg police and the morgue attendants. Jane and frost found themselves staring at a horrific crime scene.

"I'm not a trapper, but these are wild animal prints, no way these are from a house cat or a dog."

"More likely coyote, or bear. Probably fox as well." Jane looked at the drying pools of blood. "He was killed elsewhere and dumped here. This is a lot of blood, but nothing like a wild animal attack."

"Think Maura will learn anything at the morgue?"

"If I know Maura, she will charm the p…she will learn every detail from that young officer." Why did it suddenly bother Jane for Maura to flirt. Maura was always a little flirtatious, it was part of her nature. A part Jane loved.

Frost and Jane took a last look around and made their way back to the chalet. Jane poured large glasses of iced tea while Frost cut healthy slices of a lemon cake Shirley had made that morning.

"Where do you think your Mom and Aunt disappeared to?"

"It's too much to hope they hopped a plane back home. I just hope they have enough sense to stay out of danger. "

Jane heard the key in the lock first and sprinted to stand in the shadows. She had her Glock at the ready and….knew the scent of that perfume. "Hi. Find out anything useful?"

"Hello to you. You're looking for someone very strong. The hyoid bone was almost completely destroyed." Maura uncharacteristically dropped her purse on the sofa and grabbed Jane's glass of tea.

"So cause of death is strangulation?" Frost cut Maura a slice of cake and took another glass from the cabinet.

"Broken neck. The killer snapped the neck with such force that the hyoid bone shattered. He probably didn't even have time to register that anyone was behind him."

"Our neighbor at The Hornet's Nest fit's the description."

"The tall one yes, but the creepy one is too short." Maura agreed. "I don't suppose the two of you looked up last night."

"At the sky?"

"In the trees?"

"Someone from the tram spotted what looked like a man's suit flopping about and called the park service. A park ranger did a flyby this morning on his way to view a small brush fire and found the body dumpsite. The ranger then called the police station and that's how Chief Pyle ended up on our doorstep this morning."

"Why take out Raymer? No way those guys knew each other."

"Could be, they were just protecting their territory."

"Jane, Seth is cold blooded killer. He kills for fun. He doesn't need a reason."

"Something tells me we have to figure out what our neighbors are doing here. I know it's no good, but we need specifics."

"Oh, so now you're glad I tagged along." Frost teased.

"We can help too." Angela said coming into the chalet her arms filled with shopping bags.

"Absolutely not, Ma. You and Aunt Shirley are not trained to track killers. I want you both on a plane back home this evening."

"Jane Rizzoli, I'm your mother and if I want to stay and vacation, I will."

"Aunt Shirley, please, you must know how dangerous this is. Can't you convince her to go back home?"

"I dare say, the two of us will raise less eyebrows that the three of you." Shirley protested. "We blend in, we look like all the other tourists. But you all stick out like sore thumbs."

"Do I have to remind you that a body was found less than a hundred yards from our back porch? Someone killed that man and left him there for the animals to find and feed on. This isn't some after dinner murder game."

The conversation waged back and forth for an hour. Neither side budged. Finally Shirley and Angela claimed the kitchen and began working on dinner.

"Oh Jane, I forgot to tell you what Chief Pyle demanded I pass to you and Frost."

"Let me guess, he doesn't want us indulging in a little investigative work."

"Exactly. He said if he caught you working his crime scene, he would haul you up on obstruction charges"

"I guess then I should stick to the trails on the other side of the chalet tomorrow." Frost said. He would find a comfortable position and see if he could find out what Jordan and Seth had planned.

"Jane, I think it would be a nice day to take the tram to the top of the mountain." Maura said too sweetly.

"It's a fantastic ride." Shirley said.

"We loved it. In fact, I would love to go again before we go home." Angela chimed in.

"The brochure says the fare is $11 for adults. It takes 10 minutes for the 2.1 mile trip. This is impressive, it goes 23 MPH. Trams leave from the Ober Gatlinburg station and the top of Mt Harrison every 20 minutes."

"Another fun thing to ride is that Space Needle in downtown Gatlinburg." Shirley enthused waving a marinara covered spoon.

"No way. That thing scared the crap out of me!" Angela declared. "It goes straight up and it shakes like a leaf in a storm."

"Did the two of you hit every shop in town today?" Jane asked moving a bag so she could lean on the counter.

While Angela and Shirley shared their shopping adventures, Seth and Jordan were making their own dinner and discussing plans for a very important meeting.

"Are you sure he said the drop would be made by a woman? He never works with women."

"Seth, man you gotta chill out. Everything is in place and ready to go. It's too hot for him to be seen in public right now. This woman is one of his playthings. She does whatever he tells her to do." If he could keep Seth from exploding for just a few more days he would be retiring from this game and living like a king. If he could keep a monster on a short leash.

"So we meet this woman on the tram. Give her five thousand bucks and she gives us the key to the vault and the pass code."

"Exactly. Everything has been checked and double checked. We get a good night sleep tonight and tomorrow we take a ride on the tram. After a bit of sightseeing, we take a drive into town and by tomorrow night, we are millionaires."

"What about those two cops next door?"

"What about them? Pyle and his goons were here. We answered their questions. They left. If those two next door knew anything, they would have spilled their guts to the boys in blue here and we would be in cells."

"Not if them Boston pigs want the glory for themselves."

"Seth, no one knows why we're here. Not the locals and certainly not them Boston cops. Relax. Enjoy your steak. All is going according to plan."

Seth wasn't the only one worrying. Chief Dan Pyle was having trouble eating and sleeping. He felt evil and menace radiating from the two men in the chalet next to the Boston party. And speaking of the Boston folks, it was just too much of a coincidence for a Boston criminal to end up dead a few yards from the very detective responsible for his most recent arrest. He was missing some very important elements. But not for long. Pyle called his staff together and gave them new assignments. Two officers were to stay on the men in the chalet as well as the folks from MA. If something was going on in his town, he intended to find out and put a stop to it before any of his citizens were injured. Gatlinburg was a family destination and he would die to keep it that way!

Young officer Blade and a ten year veteran Cooper were assigned to watch Seth and Jordan. The only female officer on the Gatlinburg force was teamed with Pyle himself. They had the first watch at Mountain Mist.

All passed a quiet night, the last they would have for some time. As usual, Angela was the first up. She made coffee and fresh cinnamon rolls. She waited until Shirley joined her in the kitchen. "You wake the others, I'll take these to the nice officers sitting outside guarding us."

"Wh.." Chief Pyle opened his eyes to find the smiling face of Angela Rizzoli beaming at him.

"Thank you so much for keeping guard. I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you some fresh cinnamon rolls and coffee."

"Way to be stealthy, Chief" Missy Chet giggled inhaling the aroma from the fresh baked rolls.

"Shut up and eat your cinnamon roll." Pyle barked. Turning to Angela he gave a tight smile, "Thank you, Mrs. Rizzoli. These smell delicious." He watched her return to the chalet.

"Frost, what do you make of that? They've set up surveillance?" Jane demanded sipping coffee.

"Two more pairs of eyes to watch the goings on. Happy to have them on board." Frost was busy stuffing his face. He was glad he didn't live with the Rizzoli's. His weight would get out of control quick.

"Hurry and eat your breakfast. I want to ride the tram and then take a drive into the artists community." Maura titled Jane's chin up and dropped a light kiss on cinnamon flavored lips. Some vacation. It had to get better. Things couldn't possibly get worse, or so she thought.

"Would an old Aunt be in the way?" Shirley asked. Her guides were sounding the alarm bells. She couldn't let Jane out of her sight.

"Why don't we all go." Frost decided. "It will be easier on our Gatlinburg friends to keep track of us."

"That's exactly what I didn't want." Jane snapped.

"Frost and I can drop you all off at the tram and he can drive me down to Pigeon Forge to shop." Angela offered.

"Don't forget to visit that place where they sell homemade fudge." Shirley reminded her sister-in-law.

Jane gave Shirley a searching look and paled. Her aunt was hearing advice from the other side. Maybe it would be best to keep everyone together.

"_Vanilla, this would be a good day to keep your feet on the ground. Nothing good will come of this tram ride."_

"Maybe we should start in Pigeon Forge and work our way up the mountain." Jane said trying to catch Maura's eye. Now Rondo was sounding the alarm bells.

"Come on, the trams have already started running!" Maura enthused taking the stairs two at a time.

**A/N Both Shirley and Jane are being warned not to get on the tram. Something tells me Maura is going to get her way and they will take a tram ride. **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**A/N I promise, I am not kidnapping Maura. I love Maura. And no I'm not kidnapping Jane either. So that leaves you three victims to choose from. ****J**

Jane whipped the Cadillac into the parking lot at Ober Gatlinburg. She instructed Maura and Shirley to watch for an open spot. "There!" Shirley cried pointing at a spot four spaces down the row they were cruising.

Jane carefully increased her speed and moved toward the space. "Watch it Bitch!" an angry male voice yelled. A black Toyota sped past and shot into the space.

"Jane, this is not Boston and you do not have jurisdiction. They are obviously inebriated and not someone we want to tangle with." Maura urged when she saw Jane ignite.

"It's just a parking spot, Jane. Let it go." Shirley fumbled beneath the neckline of her pink cotton blouse and fingered the amethyst pendant. Her nerves were a jumbled knot and not just from the near collision. It was on the tip of her tongue to fake illness when Maura spotted an available parking spot. If they lived through this day…She shrugged away the morbid thoughts and pasted on a smile.

The tram ride was pleasant and uneventful. Both Maura and Shirley moved from side to side of the tram taking pictures with a zoom lens. Once at the top, they enjoyed a cool drink and watched the ice skaters. Maura pleaded with Jane to skate with her.

At first Jane refused. She hadn't been on skates in years and didn't want to make a fool of herself. She did a double take as Shirley donned a pair of skates and made a full turn around the rink. Not one to pass up a challenge, Jane laced up her skates and joined the laughing pair.

"See how much fun you would have missed." Maura declared eyes sparkling and laughter tinkling as she and Jane held hands and "raced" around the rink.

"Are you trying to say I'm not fun?" Jane protested. The words came back to taunt her as she landed hard on her butt.

"Here, let me help you." Maura offered a hand still giggling. She braced herself and grasped Jane's forearm only to find Jane had pulled free.

"Thanks, but I'll do it myself." Jane levered off the ice only to crash down again. By now, a dozen hands were reaching toward her intent on helping her back to her feet. "Thanks, really. I appreciate it, but I got it. Thank you."

"Jane, don't be such a sourpuss." Maura still chuckling skated behind Jane and slid her hands under Jane's armpits pulling with all her might. "You weigh a ton."

"I what?" Jane snapped. "Why don't you join me?" Jane spun catching Maura by surprise and landing her in a giggling heap on Jane's lap.

"That's was a dirty trick Jane Rizzoli!" Still laughing Maura lay against Jane's chest trying to catch her breath. "You know what they say about payback."

"I look forward to it, Ms. Isles." Jane smirked. "My butt is frozen, what say we call a truce and get some hot chocolate?"

"Deal." Maura agreed with a whisper leaning forward to lightly press a kiss to Jane's chilly lips.

Shirley had anticipated the need for a warm beverage and passed each of the still giggling women a cup of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows and whip cream. "A bit of fun deserves a treat." She sipped her own, her eyes constantly scanning the other skaters. The edge of worry simply would not leave her.

"Well ladies, where would you like to go next?" Jane asked in a much better mood.

"Maura, would you mind if we visit the artists community another day?"

"Are you feeling all right?" Maura asked catching the worry before Shirley could hide it.

"I'm fine. This mountain air is just a little thin." Shirley hedged.

"There are more than enough shops to explore in Pigeon Forge. Maybe we could stop and have lunch at this Applewood Farmhouse Restaurant."

"That's the one where the restaurant is actually set in an apple orchard." Shirley beamed.

"Let's get a move on, I can feel a rumble coming on." Jane rubbed her flat stomach and made low grumbling noises. Maura's playful insult of moments ago long forgotten.

They drove down the mountain and through the town of Pigeon Forge. Jane turned at the Walgreens and followed the gurgle of water to their destination. They stood outside the car watching a family of ducks lazily float down the stream. Inside the cozy eatery, the three enjoyed a meal of southern fried chicken, green beans and mashed potatoes.

"These apple fritters are wonderful." Maura enthused enjoying a third.

"And this homemade apple butter. Divine."

Jane scooped the final bite of her vegetable soup form the bowl and pushed it to the middle of the table. "This was a horrible idea." She groaned fingering the button of her jeans.

"What?" her companions shrieked.

"I'm miserable. I don't think I've ever eaten so much." She gave in and pulled her shirt from her pants. Once the shirt covered her guilt, she popped the button and drew a welcome breath.

"Well, I have to go to The Apple Barn Cider Mill and General Store. Breakfast in the morning will be turnovers and fresh apple cider."

"I will have to diet for a month when we get back home." Jane sighed falling in behind Shirley and Maura as they made the short walk from the restaurant to the store.

After walking every isles and filling the car with baked goods, jellies, jams and gifts they headed back toward Gatlinburg. Since no one was ready to call it a day, they decided on one more adventure. Or they thought they were going to have one more adventure.

Jane found a spot on the street close to the chairs. She made sure the windows were rolled up as it was starting to sprinkle. The three hurried across the street toward the chair lift traveling at a leisurely pace up the mountain.

"Jane, why don't you and Maura go up first and then you and I can go up."

"Let me guess, they take a picture at the top."

"Of course!" Shirley smiled. "I want lots of memories to take back home."

"Come on, Maura the rain is picking up."

Shirley watched them go unease settling in the pit of her stomach. She kept her eyes on the tall slender brunette and the curvaceous blonde. If anything happened to.. Nothing was going to happen. This had been a beautiful day and tomorrow would be just as amazing.

"Excuse me Ma'am." a young man in khakis touched Shirley's shoulder. "My wife and I are here on our honeymoon. Would you mind taking a picture for us?"

"Oh you are such a beautiful couple!" Shirley listened carefully to the instructions on how to work the sleek camera. She waited until the young man was standing behind his bride, his arms around her waist huge smiles covering both their shining faces. She took the picture then two more.

"I hate to impose," An older woman said a squirming infant in her arms. "Would you take one of me and my great, great, great grandson?"

Ten minutes later Shirley finished playing photographer and looked around for Jane and Maura. She saw them in a chair near the top of the mountain. The chair appeared to have stopped.

"Ma'am, it's just a small delay. Everything will be right as rain…" The man in overalls stopped and laughed as a huge raindrop hit his weathered face.

"Is something wrong with the lift?" Fear crept into her voice causing her to turn a deep shade of red.

"No Ma'am." The attendant rushed to assure her. " Seems a toddler went up with Dad and now there's a bit of a tantrum happening. The attendant at the top just wants to make sure everything is calm before starting the lift again."

Several people had gathered around to listen to the explanation. Shirley thanked the kind man and made her way to a drink cart. She purchased a coke and took a long slow look at her surroundings. At odd points going up the mountain, one could see beautiful chalets. She took a cool sip and wondered if their chalet could be seen from the chair lift.

She felt something was off and searched her guides for the answer. For once they were as quiet as the grave. She looked back at the still chairs, Jane and Maura were laughing and waving to her. All appeared to be as it should. But appearances often lie. Perhaps she should take a half valium and calm her nerves.

She opened the large straw bag and discovered the reason for her unease. At some point while taking pictures, she had gotten her bag confused with someone else's. She scanned the people still wandering around waiting to ride the lifts or waiting for riders stuck mid-ride.

"Excuse me."

She jumped at the sound of the familiar yet not so familiar voice. "Yes?"

"You're the woman from the Jeep." Cold eyes bore into the back of her skull. There had to be a mistake. But she had the bag. A big ugly yellow straw bag with a huge plastic sunflower on the front. What had they stumbled into? He desperately needed to talk to Jordan. Thinking on his feet was not one of his strong suits. What in the hell was he going to do? The job had to be done tomorrow!

"Why yes, I believe we ended up at your chalet by mistake." She had to stay calm and keep her wits about her. Jane and Frost had warned her how dangerous the two men in the neighboring chalet were. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's raining. I'll give you a ride home." Seth looked up at the darkening sky and grasped at the only straw in sight. He placed a hand on her elbow and pulled slightly.

She could go with him and pray to get home in one piece, or she could make a scene and take a chance on setting off a killing spree. She drew a sharp breath as she spotted the outline of a huge pistol in his jacket pocket. Praying Jane was watching, she gave a brittle smile and allowed him to steer her toward the street.

Jane was watching and fuming that she didn't have a pair of binoculars. Who was the man grasping Shirley's elbow? Where was he taking her? She and Maura had watched with amusement as Shirley played photographer. Was that panic fueling her Aunt's jerky movements? "What the fuck?" Jane jerked to the side causing the chair to swing violently. They had to get down the mountain now and save Shirley!

"Please, Ma'am. Stay calm. Everything is OK. The lift will begin shortly. Just another minute or two. Please stay in your seat and remain calm."

"Jane, what is it?" Maura asked rubbing the length of Jane's thigh.

"That bastard has Aunt Shirley! Hey, you!" She called to the attendant. "Call the police. A man has just abducted my aunt from the staging area below."

"What? Jane are you sure?"

"Look, he's putting her in that truck."

Below on the street, Seth was indeed helping Shirley into the cab of a huge Dodge pick up truck. Too far away to get a license number, Jane memorized every detail she could grasp about the truck.

**Told you it wasn't Maura J**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**A/N You would think that a person with abilities like Aunt Shirley and our fearless Jane would be able to communicate with each other. It seems there is a disconnect and they are as "normal" as the rest of our crew. But don't worry, Jane and Shirley are smart, resourceful and tough! And if I may say so, Jane is pretty easy on the eyes too ****J**

**Sorry for the delay in posting. I chipped a tooth and couldn't see the dentist until today. The stress completely killed my creativity!**

Jordan watched the truck door fly open and a salt and pepper head poke through. "Excuse me lady, but you have the wrong vehicle." Did the broad have dementia or something? Did her handlers know she was off the leash?

"Young man," Aunt Shirley informed tartly, "you are addressing the wrong party. Talk to your ruffian friend. He grabbed me and dragged me away from the chair lift parking lot."

"Shut up yapping and get inside. We don't wanna miss the drop." Seth made a cradle out of both hands and boosted Shirley into the large truck.

"What the fuck?"

"Please watch your language. There is no excuse for…"

"Don't just sit here. Get the hell moving!"

"You crazy bastard. You kidnapped an old lady!"

"Young man, I am not an old lady!"

"Drive!" Seth bellowed catching sight of a police cruiser across the street. "We can discuss the broads age another time."

"What happened to the party you were meeting?" Jordan demanded still refusing to start the truck.

"Did you see the damned purse?" Seth grasped the large bag still clutched under Shirley's arm and lifted it so the sunflower was prominent.

"Im-fucking-possible. This isn't right. Seth I'm telling you it isn't right. Why would P…he."

Across the street Officer Blend was just getting the call about the abduction. He hit the siren and pulled onto the crowded street. Yes, the marked lines on the street were to allow pedestrians to negotiate the flow of traffic, but he had a chance to catch the kidnappers before they left the area. He rolled down the window and barked for the family of five to get back onto the sidewalk.

"Shit!" Jordan caught sight of the flashing lights and hit the starter. In seconds the huge truck was roaring with power. "Get in and close the damned door."

Seth pushed Shirley into the middle of the seat and scrambled in after her. The second the door closed, Jordan shifted into gear and sped onto the street. He closed his eyes as they rocketed past the bumper of a sleek black Jaguar. Cold sweat beaded his forehead and coated his palms. His heart thumped in his chest like a jackhammer tearing up a New York street. Traffic was bumper to bumper and pedestrians were crossing from side to side. What the hell was Seth thinking kidnapping the old broad at the chalet next door?

"Turn at the first street. We gotta lose that cop." Seth, like Jordan, was sweating bullets. They had to get the map tonight and be ready to go first thing in the morning. If this cop blocked them in a dead end street their goose was cooked and $40 million just disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Where are we going. Neither of us know this city. If you get us…."

"If I may add my observations, this vehicle is very conspicuous. As long as we stay in this, it's a sure bet the cops will triumph." If she could convince them to pull over and steal another car, it would give the police time to catch up to them. She had to remain calm and use her wits.

"If you wanna keep breathing, sit there and keep your mouth shut." Seth warned. He was beginning to agree with Jordan. He had nabbed the wrong woman.

Ten car lengths back Officer Blend was on his radio with Chief Pyle. "Ten-four. Suspect is in sight. We are heading down, shit! He made a left hand turn onto Charley's Alley. No Sir, no sign of the Boston folks yet. Seriously, the kidnapped woman is the Aunt?"

Jordan made an executive decision. He wheeled into the parking lot of The Maples Tree. A twenty something was just opening the door of a white Toyota. Jordan slammed on the brakes throwing both Seth and Shirley forward. Seth hit the dash and bounced off his lip splitting. Shirley had a half second warning from her guides and threw her hands up to brace herself. Her wrists bent, but didn't give way. Jordan grabbed Seth by the shirt collar and pushed him back against the seat. He threw open the glove compartment and removed the pink slip.

"Hey man, get your hands off me!"

Jordan spun the young man around to face him. "Today is the day all your wet dreams come true, Son. You see that beautiful Doge Ram."

"I'm not blind. Look man, get your hands off me before I call the police." The truck was smoking hot, but the crazy wild eyed dude in front of him was creeping Tony out.

"I'm sick of listening to my old lady bitch. I'll trade you pink for pink. How about it Son?"

"Are you high or something?" Tony pulled free of Jordan's grasp and spun around looking for the hidden cameras. This had to be a prank. Nobody would trade a new Dodge Ram for a four year old Toyota Camry.

"The bitch is making me nuts. Look, she punched my buddy in the mouth, he's bleeding. If you don't make this trade right now, I might lose my cool and kill the nag. I can't take it anymore man. C'mon, help me out. One day when you're married you'll understand."

Tony licked his lips all but drooling for the sleek powerful machine. He made an instant decision and hit his remote lock. In less than a minute both pink slips were signed and the four adults were piling into the two vehicles.

Things were not working out as she had planned. Shirley found herself shoved into the back seat of the Camry. She closed her eyes praying for guidance. Underfoot something crinkled and drew her attention to the floor. An artist sketchbook. She had one chance to make this work. She shot a glance into the front seat and drew a breath of relief, the pair were arguing like an old married couple and not paying her the slightest attention. She fished in her bag and withdrew the Sharpie she always carried. Holding her breath she scribbled a message on the sketch pad and propped it in the back window. Now all she could do was cross her fingers and pray for a miracle.

Officer Blend was stuck at a traffic light. Today was delivery day and a tractor trailer blocked the street. Blend hit the horn only to be ignored. The delivery man trundled one last load into the alley then returned to close up his truck. He waved a hand at the officer in acknowledgement and hopped into the truck and made the slow journey of pulling from the alley onto the street.

Jane and Maura were finally off the chairs and on the chase. Well, they were on the street five cars behind Officer Blend. "I knew we should have called it a day after skating." Jane fumed laying on the horn.

"Breathe, Jane. And please let off the horn. We can't move in this traffic. You heard Chief Pyle say Office Blend was in pursuit, that he had the kidnappers in sight."

"That was ten minutes ago, Maura. Anything could have happened to her by now. Why would someone kidnap Shirley, it doesn't make sense."

"I don't know, but we have to remain positive. Pyle and his men have units all over the city. The vehicle is fairly distinctive and should be easy to keep in sight. It's just a matter of time."

Jane released her death grip on the wheel and took Maura's hand linking their fingers. She kicked herself yet again for telling Maura she couldn't trust her. No matter what happened, Maura was always right there by her side giving love and support. She was really going to have to do something special to make it up to Maura. But first, they had to get Shirley back safe and sound.

The phone rang and Maura pounced. "Please tell me you have good news."

Frost pulled the phone from his ear and gave it a an amused look. Was he missing something? "We got some great bargains?"

Frost had no idea that Shirley had been taken, which meant Angela had no idea. Maura mouthed 'Frost' to Jane who groaned and squeezed Maura's hand turning their knuckles white. "That's great. Are you still shopping?"

"No, that's why I called. Angela wants everyone to have dinner at the Old Mill. I was calling for your location."

"Are you and Angela at the restaurant now?"

"Let me step outside and try to get a better connection." He heard the careful note in Maura's voice and knew something had happened.

"Great idea. I'll wait." Maura placed her hand over the phone and gave Jane an update. "He and your Mother are at the Old Mill. Frost is stepping outside so we can talk."

"OK, I'm in the parking lot. What's up?"

"While Jane and I were stuck on the chair lifts, Shirley was taken."

"Taken?" He couldn't wrap his head around the word. Taken as in kidnapped? Who would want to kidnap a little old lady from Atlantic City?

"Yes, the chairs were stuck midway up the mountain for about fifteen minutes while a parent calmed a panicking child. Jane saw a man grab Shirley and force her into a huge black truck."

"A Dodge Ram." Jane clarified.

"Where are you now?" Frost looked at his watch and then at the flow of traffic all around him.

"Stuck on the Parkway. A Gatlinburg police cruiser is stuck five cars ahead of us."

"With any luck the kidnappers are stuck in traffic too." Frost ran a hand over his close cropped hair. "Does Jane want me to say anything to Angela?"

"About what?" Angela asked appearing at his elbow.

"No!" Jane and Maura yelled in unison.

"Bad news, Jane and Maura got stuck on the chair lifts. Why don't you and I go on and have our dinner and we can take something back for the others."

Fast thinking Frost, Maura applauded. "Great idea, we should be at the chalet by the time you finish dinner." Maura said crossing her ankles.

Cozy in the new vehicle, Jordan took a shaky breath. He wanted to get back to the chalet, pack their tools and get a good nights rest. Seth on the other hand was feeling the effects of the adrenaline leaving his body. He was starving. Unaware that Shirley had planted a rescue note in the back window, Seth rubbed his grumbling stomach. "Hey pull in somewhere, I gotta eat."

"How in the hell can you think of food at a time like this? We are so fucked! How do you propose we get in the safe now? Without that map of codes we are dead in the water."

"Look, all this secrecy crap is out the window now. Call The Man and tell him to give us the codes. He still gets his cut. No sweat off his balls."

"This is a colossal fuck up. Add to that, we have to take care of the broad you snatched."

"Leave her to me." Seth chuckled.

Shirley's blood turned to ice in her veins. She had to keep thinking. Someone had to see the sign in the window and contact the police. Jane would kill her for putting her cell number on the note, but this was a desperate situation. If she could survive the night, there was hope for rescue.

**A/N Shirley is in a tight spot. She is going to need her guides and the help of her Niece!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

**A/N OK, hopefully I'm back on track and things can progress again. Shirley is in a world of hurt and Angela has yet to learn of her disappearance.**

An hour of constant arguing between Seth and Jordan later, the threesome parked the Camry and hurried into the chalet. Seth held a bucket of KFC and a bag of side items. A very angry Jordan held tightly to Shirley's elbow as he guided her up the steps and into the living room.

Once in the center of the spacious room, Jordan turned Shirley to face him and spoke through gritted teeth. "Listen, and hear every word I say. If you do exactly as I say, you will live through this. But, cause one nanosecond of trouble and I'll kill you myself. Understand?"

"Perfectly." Shirley whispered, her teeth chattering in fear. She closed her eyes and offered a sincere prayer. _If you see me through this, I will keep my nose out of my families business. Jane is a big girl and is more than capable of handling any crisis that may come her way. _

"If you two are waiting for an engraved invitation to dinner, forget it. Food's in here. Come and eat it." Seth growled slamming cabinet doors in search of the paper plates they had gotten at the Kroger.

"Food is probably the last thing on your mind, but eat something. Do not let him focus on you." Jordan whispered in Shirley's ear while leading her to the kitchen.

She sank onto the padded kitchen chair and watched Seth pile potatoes, baked beans and coleslaw on a plate. "May I have a piece of white meat, please?"

"This aint no fancy restaurant lady. Grab a plate and get what you want. You see a name tag?" Seth demanded pointing at his chest. "Beer and some soda in the fridge."

Jordan passed her a paper plate followed by the bucket of chicken. "Eat up, we have a busy day tomorrow."

"It certainly smells delicious. Thank you." She gave what she hoped was a gracious smile and filled the plate. Much to her relief, the food was a welcome gift to her growling stomach. She managed to clean her plate and drink two cans of Busch beer. Now if she could just survive the night. Her heart sang with every empty can Seth tossed toward the trash can. _Please let him pass out and forget about me._

"You take first watch." Seth ordered. "I'm gonna catch forty winks." Having just finished a twelve pack of beer, he was feeling pleasantly relaxed. There was more than enough time to kill the old lady. Right now, he needed sleep.

Jordan helped Shirley clear the table. Nervous energy raced up and down his spine. He knew he should be on the phone explaining what happened today, but feared the call would be his last. He marveled again at how Seth could have made such a stupid mistake.

"Just because a stupid purse had a sunflower on it." He fumed while picking up smashed beer cans that littered the floor around the trash can. "I swear he's a fucking pig."

Shirley gathered her courage and approached the furious man whispering under his breath as he filled a second trash bag. "Excuse me."

"Just please sit down somewhere and keep quiet. I gotta think this through." Jordan pushed her toward the living room. "Why in hell did you have to have a purse with a damned sunflower on it?"

"Is that what this is all about? Take the bag. I got it at a flea market. Plenty more where that came from." She scurried into the living room and removed her wallet form the straw bag. "Please, take it." She held out the bag willing him to take it from her shaking hand.

"I wish it were that simple lady. I really do. It's not the sunflower that makes this particular bag worthwhile." He gave her a pained grin and shook his head. How could he keep Seth from killing this nice old lady? The job had to go smooth tomorrow because everything leading up to it had been a disaster. "Put your bag away. It's no help."

"Few things in life are every truly simple young man." She allowed her voice to tremble and a sheen of tears to moisten her eyes. _Keep cool and let him think you're helpless. _She exhaled loudly and allowed her shoulders to sag praying she looked defeated.

"Lady, you just said a solid mouthful." The call could wait until morning. It would serve Seth right, if he was the one making the call to beg for the codes. Right now, he had to decide what to do with their unwanted guest. He could tie her to a kitchen chair or barricade her and her ugly purse in the laundry room. He opted for the latter.

Shirley tilted her head to one side and let her mouth hang open. This was the worst thing for her. "Is that really necessary?" She asked eyeing first the laundry room then Jordan.

"Well, I could go wake Seth and see if he wanted to truss you up in bed linens." Jordan snapped. "Just get in there and keep quiet." He tossed a pillow and blanket onto the floor. "It aint the Ritz, but you might stay alive if you keep your mouth shut and do as your told."

This was the second time he had warned her to keep quiet and do as told. She stepped past him into the small laundry room. A matching washer and dryer combination took up most of the space. She cursed her 5'2" height. If she were Jane's height, she could easily see out the window above and to the right of the appliances. She would just have to bide her time and wait until they were both asleep. If she could just attract a passing car or a hiker, there was a chance she could return to her family alive.

"Do us both a favor and keep quiet like I said." Jordan gave her a last hard look and closed the door. He needed a cigarette in the worst way.

Shirley stood with her ear against the door. She felt her heart sink as several pieces of furniture were pushed against the door blocking any hope of escape. "Please, don't let this window be locked." She opened the front loading washer door and carefully climbed onto the rim. By stretching as far as her short arms would stretch, she could just reach the window. Offering a string of prayers, she held onto the dryer door handle and pushed at the window latch. After the fourth try, the window grudgingly slid up six inches then stopped.

"Now what?" She begged for help.

A dozen or so wooden hangers mocked her from their chrome bar. If she could reach the hangers…then what? Would passing vehicles be able to see the hangers in the dark? What if one of the metal necks damaged a tire and caused the driver to stop and view the damage? Only one way to find out.

The first hanger sailed into the trees swallowed by the inky blackness of night. She took a slow breath to calm her nerves and tossed a second hanger. This one hit the Camry and bounced off. She held her breath for fear one of her captors would hear her escape attempt. The third ricocheted off the corner of the chalet and bounced into the driveway. She was getting closer to the street. Her heart slammed against her ribs. A small light was bobbing up the hill. Someone was walking in the dark!

"I tell you, I heard something." Angela insisted. She grasped Frost's hand and tugged him toward the chalet. "You know I have exceptionally keen hearing. Ask Jane. She and Frankie always used to sit with their heads together whispering, I always heard what they were up to and was able to outwit them every single time."

For the past hour she had been wearing on his last nerve. If she wasn't demanding to know where Jane, Maura and Shirley were, she was hearing things. Babysitting his partner's mother was not part of the job. Frost pasted on a smile and allowed her to drag him toward the Hornet's Nest.

"Hey, we have new neighbors." Angela informed spotting the Camry. She stepped on a hanger and almost lost her balance.

"They were driving a black Doge Ram." his voice stilled as every hair on his body stood at attention. "Impossible."

"No it isn't. I learned today in one of the stores that stays open year round, some people only come up for a few days. Did you know these chalets rent for as much as $500 a night in the peak season? All kinds of people come here just to see the leaves turn their fall colors. The drive over the mountain into Cherokee is supposed to be breathtaking."

His heart was in his throat and his palms were sweaty. If he rushed the chalet, they might harm Shirley. He had to get a message to Jane and the Gatlinburg police. Before he could formulate a plan Angela was tugging on his hand demanding his attention. "Why is Shirley tossing perfectly good hangers out that window? Where's Jane and Maura?"

"I think your eyesight is playing tricks on you. Shirley is with Jane and Maura at the chairs. Well, they should be on the way home by now." He blinked sure that she would have vanished when he opened his eyes. Everyone was searching the city and surrounding area and she was right next door!

"I think I know my own sister-in-law when I see her. What is she doing? Shirley! It's Angela. What are you…?" she never got to finish her question. Frost clamped his hand over her mouth and dragged Angela into the darkness away from the looming chalet.

"We can't risk drawing their attention." He hissed in her ear. Now the cat was out of the bag and he had no choice but to tell her the truth.

"I'm not a child Detective Frost. You should have just told me at the Old Mill." She stamped her foot barely resisting the urge to slap his concerned face. "Why are we just standing here. We have to get Jane on the phone and let her know Shirley's OK and where she's being held."

"Keep to the edge of the street and make as little noise as possible." Jane was going to kill him. They had to get back to the chalet and call Jane and the police.

"She's where?" Jane shouted less than five minutes later after hearing the news in stereo from Frost and her mother. Both were talking over each other and yelling at the tops of their voices. "Maura, turn around. Frost and Ma found her at the chalet next door."

**A/N, Thanks for being patient. I kept changing directions and didn't want to post something just to be posting. **


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

**A/N Thank you ArrancarRayflo, I got hung up and couldn't shake loose. I appreciate the push! Thank you to everyone reading. I tend to be a perfectionist and if I hit a snag, it upends me sometimes. We are back on track now and full steam ahead!**

"Toss one more damned hanger and I'll send you straight to hell." A low menacing voice rumbled just behind her.

Ice clogged her veins and stilled her heart. She heard the unmistakable click of a hammer being drawn on a pistol. Cold metal, colder than the ice in her veins drilled through her skull. Shirley drew a shaky breath as she felt the bite of the gun sight as it broke the skin on the back of her neck. A thin trickle of blood raced down her spine. This was the end of her life. She was going to die now.

"Step down. Put your hands behind your back and lace your fingers together." Seth kept the barrel of the gun in the center of her neck. His fingers itched to just squeeze the trigger and be done with the old bat.

She offered a silent prayer as she followed Seth's quietly snarled instructions. This quiet fury terrified her to the core of her being. She thought to herself, this is what a rabbit feels like waiting for a cobra to strike. Her heart hammered against her ribs causing her teeth to crash into each other. Terror coated her palms with a sheen of sweat causing her fingers to slip apart. She hastily wove them together and squeezed so hard her knuckles shown stark white against the thin skin.

"If I had my way, you would be food for the animals by now. But the Boss says we may need a hostage, so you get to keep breathing…. Unless you do something else stupid." He pressed harder causing the flow of blood to continue.

Jordan was waiting outside the laundry room door. He wore an expression of utter disgust. "Why are old broads ten times more trouble than young ones? All you had to do was stay quiet. Now look at this mess. If any of us survive this it will be a miracle."

" One of us will not survive. I guarantee it." Seth gave Shirley a toothy smile as he twirled her around to face him. "In fact, this is your last night on this earth. I'd tell you to enjoy it, but it won't make a bit of difference to me if you beg, or go quiet as a mouse."

Her mouth was so dry she could barely form words. She was not going down without a fight. Shirley squared her shoulders as a familiar sensation settled on her right shoulder. She drew a shaky breath and rolled the dice. Rizzoli's did not just lay down and give in! "Young man, my niece is a homicide detective. If you murder me, she will hunt you to the end of time."

"Is that so?" Seth chuckled. "Did you hear that, Jordan? This broad has connections. I guess we should let her go so we won't get in trouble with the law."

"In case you missed it, lady, this is Tennessee. Your Boston niece has no jurisdiction here. She can't touch us." Jordan assured with a throaty laugh. "The long arm of the law aint that long."

Shirley cocked her head to the side listening intently. "Rain is coming, will your knee hold up?" She asked Jordan.

"How did you know…"The old bat must have seen him rubbing it, or heard him complain to Seth. "My knee is the least of your concerns right now. I'd save all that compassion for myself if I was you."

"Down the rabbit hole, Alice." Seth threw back his head and roared with laughter.

Outside Angela and Frost were spinning in circles. "Where did she go? She couldn't have just vanished! Oh God, Jane is going to kill me. We had her and lost her."

"Take it easy Mrs. R. She may have heard something from one of the men and had to lay low." Frost heard the words leave his mouth, but didn't believe a syllable.

"I don't have super powers or anything, but I know something is wrong. It's too quiet. Like how the wind gets before a really bad storm. I tell you detective, we are now in the eye of the storm. Poor Shirley is inside whirling around in the funnel cloud."

Frost strained to hear any sound at all. Nothing. He looked from Angela to the empty street to the chalet now cloaked in inky black shadows. Jane would kill him if he didn't do something to help her aunt. He looked at Angela again and made up his mind. He pulled a .22 from his ankle holster and passed it to Angela. "I'm going to sneak up to that window and take a look inside. You stay here, out of sight."

"You can't leave me here alone." She protested. "What if they sneak up on me and grab me too?"

"Fine, come along, but stay behind me and don't make a sound." He was so going to be back on traffic duty once Jane got here and saw him leading her Mother into a dangerous situation.

She made the universal sign for zipping her lips and held the gun out in front of her ready for anything. "Let's get those scum suckers."

Twin pools of light froze the pair in mid-stride. Jane was on them in an instant. "What do the two of you think you're doing? Ma get in the car with Maura and go back to the chalet. Frost and I will handle this." Jane held up one hand in front of her mother's face. "Not a word. Ma, this is deadly serious. These creeps play for keeps. Go to the chalet with Maura. I can't worry about all three of you at one time. Please."

Angela relaxed her hold on the .22 and placed it in Jane's outstretched hand. She knew Jane was right, but she didn't want to miss the rescue. The one chance to see her daughter in action and she was being sent home like a misbehaving child being grounded and sent to it's room. "Please, Jane be careful."

"We will Ma. Please go on. I need to know you and Maura are safe and sound. We'll bring Aunt Shirley back. I promise." Jane pressed a kiss to her mother's cheek.

Angela returned the kiss and did as her daughter asked. She opened the passenger door and fell into the car. "Some vacation this has turned out to be."

"Everything will be fine. Jane is an excellent detective and so is Frost." Maura started the car, grateful for the almost silent engine. "Before we can open a bottle of wine, the three of them will be back and the bad guys will have been turned over to the Gatlinburg Police." She squeezed Angela's knee then drove into the night.

Jane motioned right and watched as Frost made his way to the far corner of the chalet. She waited until the Cadillac had disappeared up the hill before making her way to the near corner. She silently counted to three before drawing her weapon and making for the front door. Frost was right beside her his own weapon ready. They stood silent listening for the slightest sound. Nothing came to them except the natural sounds of the mountain. A finger of dread pricked her scalp. Something was wrong. She gave Frost the go ahead nod and watched as he kicked open the front door splintering the frame.

As one they burst inside weapons in front, fingers on the trigger ready to fire. The chalet was silent as a tomb. Jane inclined her head to the left and covered her partner while he made his way across the dark room. She waited for his signal then joined him outside the kitchen. As one they burst into the empty room.

One by one, they searched every room in the chalet ending in the laundry room. Shirley's sunflower bag lay on the floor, but no sign of Shirley or her captors.

"How did they slip past us?" Frost asked after a more intensive search.

"They didn't. They were already gone by the time we got here. Question is, where did they go in the dark?" As she was speaking, Jane had been turning in a slow circle inspecting the tiny room.

**Where indeed. Shirley is in more danger than ever as she fights to stay calm. The big boss isn't happy with this latest wrinkle….**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**A/N ** Stop reading if Maura and Jane as a couple offends you! The more things seem out of control, the more control tries to assert itself on Jane. She finally relaxes and finds connections that will lead her to her aunt and a conspiracy. Oh, and a little spice…..**

Jane stood in the warm night drizzle. She felt the rain drops collect on her skin, form small streams and race down her taunt, exhausted body. It had been three hours since she, Frost and four Gatlinburg police officers had begun the search for Shirley. Chief Pyle and his officers had swept the chalet from the upstairs master bedroom to the downstairs game room, from the back porch to the garage. Not a single clue telling the tale of the miraculous escape from the chalet in the dark.

She heard the radio squawk to life and realized Pyle was calling off the search. Jane gave Frost a defeated look and made her way to stand in front of Pyle. "So what next?" She asked her voice a raw bleeding whisper.

"In the morning we'll ask the park rangers to join the search. They know every nook and cranny of these mountains. If they're still here, we'll find them." He placed a heavy hand on her shoulder and gave it a rough pat. "Get some rest. You'll need it on some of these trails."

Jane looked at the white Camry then at Pyle. "Did you send one of your officers to speak with the ex-Camry owner?"

"Sure did. I look to hear form her first thing in the morning. Like I said, get some rest. Detective Frost, you take it easy too." He tipped his hat and moved down the driveway to his cruiser.

"He's right, Jane. You're falling asleep on your feet. I'll catch a ride to town with Chief Pyle and try to get in one of those ranger helicopters in the morning." Frost pulled her into a quick hug then hurried after Pyle.

Less than a minute later, she stood alone in the softly falling rain in the deserted driveway.

"Jane,"

That one soft word was her complete undoing. Jane turned a low growl springing from her raw throat. She launched herself in the direction of the voice and found Maura. Soft, warm, welcoming Maura. Jane buried her head on the offered shoulder but refused to let even one tear escape. She couldn't break down now. Shirley was depending on her to stay strong. Somehow, she had to find a way to reach her aunt through their mutual gift. Later. Right now all she wanted to do was lose herself in the warm embrace holding her together. Without Maura's arms around her she knew she would fly into a million jagged pieces never to be assembled into a whole again.

"It's OK Baby. Here, let me take you inside." Maura pressed a kiss to Jane's damp curls and began moving them toward the soft glowing light.

"I can't wait. It's been too long. My fault. I know it's my fault. So sorry Maura. I'm sor.. sorry, but I'll make it up to you. I'll make it right. I'll make it all right." Jane opened her lips and pressed fevered kisses over every inch of skin she could reach. She felt a throbbing jugular and grasped it between her teeth. More than anything she needed to be in control.

Maura felt the teeth clamp over her vein and froze. She trusted Jane to keep them both safe, but a small finger of fear trailed down her spine. The bite deepened to just this side of unbearable. There would be a full set of bite marks in the morning. Still she remained unmoving. Sensing that Jane needed to be in total control, Maura waited for her cue.

"I need you, Maura." Jane had released her bite and now stood looking deep into Maura's eyes.

"Anything you need. I'm here for you." And she meant it with every cell in her body.

Jane covered the sacrificed lips with a blazing kiss, her own lips hard and demanding. She jerked Maura close melding their bodies. Heaven, how wonderful this woman felt in her arms! Jane released Maura's tongue and scooped her up into her arms. In a dozen strides they were climbing the steps of the chalet. Ten more steps and they were inside the luxury vacation home. Without pause, Jane climbed the steps to their room. She closed the door with her boot and quickly crossed the room. With a growl of lust, she deposited Maura onto the bed and spun to lock the door. There would be no visitors tonight.

The second she felt the bed under her, Maura began unbuttoning her blouse. She had managed half the buttons when Jane rejoined her. With a moan of frustration, Jane pushed aside Maura's suddenly nervous hands and grasped the fabric. "I owe you a blouse and bra."

"Do it." The sound of ripping fabric sent both their senses into hyper drive. Maura arched off the bed as Jane cupped first one round globe of flesh then the other. This is what they both craved. Each other.

"Are you sure?" Jane asked her voice tight. "If I start, I don't think I'll be able to stop."

"Absolutely certain." Maura purred as Jane's hands continued to mold and sculpt.

Her universe imploded. Jane dropped her head and allowed her lips to replace her fingers. First the left nipple was drawn into her heated mouth for it's share of attention, followed by the right. She lifted her head and whispered, "I…I'm so sorry I said I couldn't trust you. More than an..anyone in this world, I trust you. It…it's just."

"Shh. I know." And to her surprise, she did know exactly what Jane felt. "We came as such a surprise." Maura smoothed tangled black curls and wiped tears from the face she loved more than life. "Everything you are is everything I want in a partner. It's easy to say you believe in equality and that everyone should be treated the same. But living as one of the "different" is…I thought I was finished being "different" once I became an adult, a professional with a career. All the awkward, not belonging stuff would be behind me."

"Maura, you will always stand apart from the crowd. My love, you are exquisite. Extraordinary. A star trapped in a mason jar."

A quiet giggle escaped her. "Was that lovely rhyme written just for me?"

"You dare mock me?" Dark brows drew down into a menacing V. Jane placed one hand on either side of Maura's ribcage and held her firmly against the comforter. "For that you will pay dearly." Ever so slowly, Jane lowered herself until her lips barely hovered above Maura's dusky peaks pleading for attention. She pursed her lips and sent a soft breath across the sensitive skin. Feeling Maura's hips lift into her, Jane blew harder and was rewarded with a moan. "What did you say about my poetry?"

She was in no mood for extended foreplay. It had been months since she felt Jane's touch, her possession. "It blows."

"It blows? Sounds like someone needs to be taught some manners." Jane tangled her legs in Maura's making sure they remained opened. The sound of tearing fabric, music to both their ears. "Let's see how you like this blowing."

Scorching hands replaced the delicate scrap of silk and opened her for Jane's possession. Maura reveled in the feel of strong fingers tracing her outer lips before sliding into the steamy hot opening of her core. One long finger teased her driving her hips off the bed in a desperate rhythm. When her body had almost adjusted to the invasion, a second finger joined the first and the dance began again.

"Please!" Maura begged feeling the first warning tremors. She drew a shaky breath as Jane showed a tiny bit of mercy and withdrew her fingers.

"I have just what you need." Jane whispered seconds before the tip of her tongue found Maura's trigger and launched her into orbit around the moon.

An hour later found them spent and sweaty tangled in each other's embrace still atop the comforter. Jane thrust downward causing Maura to lunge upward triggering another round of mind numbing orgasms. When Maura would have squirmed out of the embrace, Jane played her trump card. "I love you, Maura Isles. I love you so much it robs me of reason and freedom. Nothing else matters except you."

Liquid hazel swam with unshed tears, She gathered Jane's face in her hands and pressed a sweet kiss to passion bruised lips. "Is there such a thing as loving too deeply?"

"Impossible." Jane said around a huge yawn. Now that her passion was spent, the day crashed in on her.

"I thought you'd never get enough." Maura joked pulling Jane's head onto her breast. "Sleep. We have a lot to do in the morning."

"Never get enough." Jane whispered her eyes closing.

"I love you too Jane Rizzoli. So much it hurts." Maura locked her arms in the small of Jane's back and joined her lover in sleep.

"_Smugglers Cavern."_

"_She has no idea where Smugglers Cavern is."_

"_Tunnel under the chalet. Follow the stream."_

"_Under which chalet? You have to give her better direction. Concentrate!"_

"_I am concentrating. You're there safe and sound in Boston, I'm stuck in this hole in the ground with these crazy killers. Don't tell me to concentrate!"_

"_I see where Vanilla gets her spiciness from. She isn't responding."_

"_Would you after all that…."_

"_Vanilla is smooth and got some moves!"_

"_And how does nasty talk like that help find me?"_

"_Nothin' nasty about love. Maybe I'll ask you to dinner once you get back to Boston. Show you that lovin'…"_

"_You aren't showing me anything buster. Help me reach Jane! I have to let her know about the arsenal in the tunnel."_

Jane pulled Maura tighter thinking this would stop the conversation in her head. She felt the slide of smooth skin against skin and felt another layer of wetness coat her thighs. She tried to open her eyes, to beg for just another hour of sleep, but her eyes remained closed and her libido settled back into a slow simmer.

"_Jane!"_

"Smugglers Cavern. Arsenal. Tunnel. Got it Aunt Shirley….got it." Jane mumbled the words in Maura's ear as Shirley and Rondo continued their conversation in an attempt to rouse her.

**Finally Shirley has re-connected with her gift and is attempting to reach Jane. Will Jane remember the conversation and warning? Or will she think it a product of her passion sated imagination?**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**A/N I appreciate those of you waiting for the next chapter. I will respond to the reviews for chapter 11, I just want to get this one posted before I lose my train of thought and go completely off the rails.**

"Smugglers Cavern. Follow the stream." Jane slowly twirled the empty merlot bottle between her hands. She shivered when the skin warmed glass made contact with the scars from her trials with Charles Hoyt. "No matter how many monsters we stop, there are a dozen more waiting to step up." She ran an impatient hand through her tangled jet locks.

A comforting warmth flowed from the base of her spine to the center of her heart. She lifted her gaze and met Maura's amused grin. "Are you laughing at me woman?" Jane mock growled leaping from her seat against the wall, the empty wine bottle falling forgotten to the floor, to straddle the naked woman trying to hide a face wide grin. "If I may say so, you have that just satisfied look."

Maura felt her face stretch even wider. She lazily lifted her arms above her head making sure her full breasts took Jane's gaze along for the entire ride. She then lifted her hips and rocked gently between Jane's open thighs. "I was satisfied, but my love slave seems to have left me high and dry."

"High and dry?" Jane whispered as her right hand cupped a heavy ivory globe. She had the spontaneous desire to lick every single freckle covering the expanse of ivory beneath her. A low pleading moan re-directed her attention. Her left hand continued it's languorous journey down the taunt abs and into the wet center of the most important person in her world. "Oh Baby, it's anything but dry here."

"You. Are. Such. A. Tease!" Maura punctuated each word with a sharp upward thrust. Finding the opportunity she sought, she rolled to the left tucking Jane underneath her. Satisfied with her position of power, Maura beamed a satisfied smile and lowered her head to capture Jane's mouth.

A sharply indrawn breath and the slam of the bedroom door alerted them, too late, that Angela was awake and needing to talk. Anger, denied passion and genuine concern darkened Jane's entire being. This was not how she had imagined her mother learning about her and Maura as a couple. "I'll go talk to her."

"Jane,…"

"I will Love. I will." Jane promised with a quick kiss. She threw on a wrinkled cotton shirt and headed for the kitchen.

Angela looked up from the bowl of eggs she was scrambling as Jane made her way into the kitchen. "I'm sorry. I should have knocked. I didn't know you girls were…"

"I'm sorry too Ma. This isn't the way I wanted, we wanted you to find out." Jane accepted the cup of coffee and took a grateful sip. Now she had something to do with her fidgety hands.

"Have you been….. Will you be getting married soon?" Angela tried, but failed to keep the bitterness from her voice.

Stung by the harsh tone, Jane simply sat staring at her mother. Angela loved Maura, loved her like a daughter. Why the sudden contempt?

"Were you planning to spend the day in bed having lesbian sex or were you going to go look for you Aunt. Fuck!" She swore as the bowl of eggs, milk, chives, mushrooms, tomatoes and onions slipped from her hands. Rivers of tears slipped down her cheeks as she sank to her knees smearing the gooey yellow mess over the floor with her favorite nightgown.

Without a word, Jane set her coffee on the counter then knelt beside her sobbing mother. She tenderly gathered the sobbing woman into her arms and pressed a tender kiss to her temple. "This very second, Frost is working with the park service from the air. They were going to start directly over the chalet next door. Chief Pyle has his officers searching Gatlinburg and Pigeon Forge. He has also enlisted the help of the Sevier County officers."

"Th..they aren't family." Angela protested weakly trying to fight free of Jane's embrace.

"I didn't say anything to Maura, but…"

"How could you with your tongues all tangled in a knot." With a last hard shove, she managed to free herself of her daughter's arms and scramble to her feet. She surveyed the quickly drying mess and made for the broom closet.

Jane watched her mother fill a bucket with water and floor cleaner. Once Angela was busily scrubbing at the floor with a sponge mop she dropped her second bomb of the morning. "Aunt Shirley has been trying to tell me where she is being held."

"What?"

Jane turned to give Maura a wink full of passion and promise to take up where they left off once things had settled down. She answered them both with a single word. "Underground."

"Jane, there are hundreds of caves in these mountains!" Angela shouted.

"Jane, your mother is right. We have no idea where to start a search." Maura made eye contact with Angela and felt a thousand degree blush rise form her toes to the tips of her hair. She wished she had taken the time to slip on more than one of Jane's shirts. At least it was long enough to hide the fact she hadn't bothered with finding her panties.

"Sorry if the broken bowl scared you. I guess we all got a shock this morning." Angela said her own face flaming in embarrassment.

"Imagine my surprise to hear a fight in my head this morning. Rondo and Shirley wont stop sniping at each other long enough to give me clear directions." Jane crossed to the counter and poured Maura a cup of coffee.

"Are you able to hear anything that might help?" Maura asked after a grateful sip.

"Not really. I kept getting 'Smugglers Cavern' and 'follow the stream'. I searched the web for an hour and didn't have any luck finding a Smugglers Cavern. Of course there are a thousand streams.." Jane let her words fade to silence.

Maura sipped coffee a long minute then gave Angela a tentative smile. "When you and Shirley were exploring downtown, did you by chance, come across a library?"

"A library? You wanna find a book to read? Oh, I get it! We go in and ask the librarian if there's a Smugglers Cavern in the area." Angela made quick work of the mopping and emptied the water down the sink.

"While the two of you are asking at the library, I'll be trying my luck with Chief Pyle and his officers." She caught Maura's eye and mouthed "Thank you."

"You girls, hurry up and get dressed we have work to do. We can have breakfast in town after we visit the library."

Deep under the Great Smoky Mountains in a ten by fifteen foot cavern, Seth, Jordan and Shirley were having their own breakfast. Well, Seth and Jordan were having breakfast. Neither man had offered Shirley anything and she had wisely kept her mouth shut. Better to be a little hungry than remind them she was a loose end that needed tying.

"What did he say?" Seth demanded spearing a pear halve from a can.

"I didn't call." Jordan spat through clenched teeth.

"You didn't call? Are you fucking stupid!" Seth hurled the half full can at Jordan who easily ducked.

"For once use your last remaining brain cell. Consider what will happen if we…"

"He already knows we missed the drop! How in the hell do you propose we get in that vault without the pass code?"

Jordan stared at the bulging veins in Seth's neck and forehead. Could he be lucky enough to watch the rabid dog stroke out and die?

The squawk of a radio echoed off the walls. So much for waiting until things calmed down.

"Yeah?" Seth spat into the small black radio.

"Where the fuck were the two of you? Oh wait, that's right, you idiots kidnapped the aunt of a Boston Homicide Detective!"

Shit was flying in all directions. Jordan took a deep breath and plunged in neck deep. "It was a bona-fide cluster fuck. What do you want us to do now?"

"Where's the hostage?"

Jordan strained to hear the voice clearly. He wondered if the gritty voice barking orders from the safety of reality was a man or a woman? For sure, it was disguised with an electronic device, but he had no clear idea if the boss was male or female. Not that it mattered now. He and Seth were majorly fucked.

"The broad is sitting on her ass pretending she is invisible." Seth reported with a snort.

"Listen to me, and hear me good. Do not kill her. In fact, make sure she is in perfect health. That broad, may be the difference between you living and dying."

"What about the key and the pass codes?" Seth demanded.

"Yesterday's plan. This presents us with a new opportunity. I'll call you back in one hour with the details." Silence bounced off the walls assaulting their hearing. "Gentlemen", the voice finally continued, "If you fuck up this next part, the smart move would be to eat your weapon."

"_I'll be damned, we gotta get in touch with Jane!" Rondo shouted._

"_Please stop shouting. I hear you perfectly well. Your voice is booming off the sides of my skull."_

"_We gotta get this to Vanilla. Not only are you in a world of hurt, but Jane, Maura and everyone else is too."_

"_Rondo, what are you raving about?"_

"_The big playa behind this scheme is a cop!"_

"_What? How do you figure that?"_

"_Eating your weapon is a cop term."_

"_Well, that certainly changes things."_

Jane slammed on the brakes barely avoiding a white pick up truck at the stop light. How could she have been such a fool? Had they really thought Seth and Jordan bright enough to plan a kidnapping? "Holy shit, the mastermind is a cop."

**Thanks for stopping by to read. Drop me a comment if you are so inclined. I appreciate all the feedback and support!**


End file.
